Christmas is for Love
by firefly81
Summary: It's Christmas, a time for family and love. So why is Theo being so difficult? Triad pairing: Hermione/Theo/Neville. Currently on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

She sat quietly in front of the fireplace, staring unseeingly into the flickering flames. The staff room was fully decorated for Christmas. There was a large Christmas tree in the corner brimming with tinsel, lights, and ornaments. Lights were twisted upon the mantle of the fireplace, and there were even stockings hung – one for each professor. She adored the decorations normally but gathered no joy from them on this night.

She startled as a pair of strong, muscled arms pulled her up and wrapped around her waist. Neville buried his nose into her neck, taking a quick nip that caused her to squeal.

"He'll come around, love. He always does," he said softly.

Her eyes flew to the stocking hanging on the mantle that held _his_ name. The one that was hanging between hers and Neville's.

 _Theo_.

* * *

Written for the Harry Potter Christmas Collection.  
Prompt: (22) Christmas Tree

This will be a series of mostly drabbles with some longer chapter. Some of the chapters will be flashbacks as noted by italics.

Thanks to Raybe for betaing.

Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

It was noisy in the room; the mood generally festive. The other professors were laughing together and sipping on Minerva's signature Eggnog. It was nice to see the mix of people, all getting along. In general, the Hogwarts staff was mostly younger, with most of the professors from their days having retired. But even the retired professors all came back for the annual staff Christmas party.

Blaise Zabini, who was currently teaching Astronomy, was flirting outrageously with Luna Lovegood, Professor of Divination. Luna ignored him, chatting about Nargles or something of the sort. The glint of gold on her finger told a different story. They were due to be married in June.

Neville was currently chatting with Draco Malfoy about the introduction of certain plants to enhance potions. It always amused her to watch how well they got on. Anyone who knew them both in school would have never thought they could be such close friends.

She was in the corner, a small smile on her face. It gave her joy to see people, all from different backgrounds, laughing and having fun. It almost made the horrors of the war worth it. Her smile faded slightly as her eyes landed on the only other person in the room that wasn't laughing and partaking in conversation.

He was sulking.

She huffed a bit. It was his own fault he was in a mood. As if he felt her eyes on him, his lifted and met hers. She thought she detected a hint of longing before his dropped his eyes back down, and she was distracted by Minerva.

* * *

Written for the Harry Potter Christmas Collection.  
Prompt: (37) Eggnog

Thanks to Raybe for betaing.

Please read and review!

Happy Thanksgiving to my American readers!


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings: Slash and sexual situations.

* * *

 _It had all started because someone (she suspected Peeves) put Mistletoe over the door to her chambers. What started as a quick, chaste kiss turned quickly into something much, much more. Multiple hands roamed her body, skimming across her skin. She let out a soft moan as one brushed softly over her nipple. Another hand skimmed across her lower stomach, so close but yet so far from where she really wanted it. She arched her back and groaned in frustration. A chuckle from her right had her eyes opening to see Neville staring at her, amusement and lust warring with each other._

 _She should have known it was him. You would never think it, but Neville Longbottom was a complete tease in the bedroom._

 _Seeing that they now had her attention, Theo smirked at her and reached his hand up to cup behind Neville's neck. He pulled Neville in for a heated snog that almost had her coming right there. There was almost nothing she liked better than watching her two men together._

 _Her own hand inched downward, wanting to ease the ache between her legs. The moan in response to her ministrations had both men turning back towards her. Before she knew it, she was flat on her back with Theo slipping gently inside her. As Neville and Theo kissed above her, Theo moving inside her, she couldn't help but wonder how she got so lucky._

* * *

Prompt: (23) Mistletoe

Thanks to Raybe for betaing and everyone who reads my poor attempt at smut. :)

To my TBS readers, a new chapter will be up tonight!

Please read and review. :)


	4. Chapter 4

She was sitting at the Head Table, Neville to her right and Theo on the complete opposite end, when the pompous looking owl arrived. It was carrying a stack of envelopes and proceeded to deliver one to each member of the staff sitting at the table, save Draco. Opening the envelope, she pulled out a very fancy looking invitation.

 _You are cordially invited to_

 _An Ugly Christmas Jumper party_

 _At_

 _The Potter-Malfoy Flat_

 _December 24_ _th_ _at 6:00 pm_

Hermione burst out laughing, gathering the attention of the table. She waved the invitation in the air and addressed Draco.

"Harry make you do this?"

He scowled at her.

"He wants to make it a new tradition. Apparently, this ugly Christmas jumper thing is all the rage amongst the Muggles," he drawled.

"And he was able to convince you to join in the fun?"

"Unfortunately. He's even got Mother all excited for it. Apparently, even Father is being forced to attend, ugly jumper and all."

She was happy that she had already swallowed the mouthful of tea she had in her mouth or surely it would have been sprayed all over the table.

"Are you telling me that Lucius will be at your party in an ugly Christmas jumper?"

"That would be correct."

"Oh, there is no way I am missing this. What do you say, Neville?"

"Sounds like fun, love," he responded.

Her gaze shifted to the end of the table, where Theo was sitting. She kept her eyes on him, hoping he would look up. He didn't, though, instead keeping his gaze firmly set on his plate. Fine. She was getting sick of his sulking.

"I'm going to go get some marking done. Neville, are you ready?"

"Sure, I've got a ton of marking to do as well."

As they walked out of the Great Hall, Neville's hand in hers, she resisted the urge to look back at Theo once more.

* * *

Prompt: (9) Tradition

Thanks to Raybe for betaing.

Please read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

About Fourteen Months Ago

 _It was a cold night, the blustery winds creating an eerie howling noise that had most of the castle on edge, himself included. However, he wasn't on edge because of the weather. Oh no, it wasn't this awful weather giving him problems._

 _It was Professor Granger, soon-to-be Longbottom._

 _He was trying to concentrate on what she was saying to him, he really was. But the sultry tone that seemed to have overtaken her voice combined with what had to be her foot currently making its way up his leg had all the blood in his brain rushing… downward._

 _"Professor Granger!" he hissed when something brushed briefly over his cock._

 _"Professor Granger? Since when do you call me Professor Granger, Theo?"_

 _"Since you have begun acting inappropriately towards me. I do not know what gave you the impression that I have loose morals, but I do not engage in such… activities with taken women."_

 _"Oh. Oh no. This is going all wrong. It's okay, Theo. Neville knows I'm here."_

 _"He… what? Is this some sort of sick game you Gryffindors like to play or something? I want no part of it," he spat out, squashing the faint hope that had crept up in his heart at her words. He tried to ignore the look of hurt that appeared on her face._

 _"I told Neville I was going to mess this up. He thought you would take it better coming from just me. Looks like you were wrong, love. Want to help me out here?"_

 _Theo was confused as she was seemingly addressing Neville, but they were alone in the room. But just then a movement caught his eye and suddenly Neville was standing behind Hermione, a sheepish expression on his face._

 _"Um… this isn't a game, Theo. The truth is that we both want you and we think you want us too."_

 _Theo was floored. What Neville was saying was true, he did feel a very strong attraction to both members of the couple standing in front of him. But he never thought they would feel the same way. In fact, any hope he did have disappeared when Neville had asked Hermione to marry him a couple of weeks back._

 _"Are you… really? Have you thought this through?"_

 _"Have you forgotten who you are talking to? When have you known me to not think things through?" Hermione asked, amusement evident in her tone._

 _Never. She always thought things through, usually to the point of overthinking. Which could only mean that…_

 _He jumped up from his seat, the chair tipping over and landing with a bang on the floor. He cursed himself for being so eager and un-Slytherin like. Deciding that maybe there was something to being a bit Gryffindor, he yanked Hermione toward him and laid his lips on hers. He lost himself briefly in her sweet taste until a moan brought him back. Breaking away from her, he looked towards Neville who was watching them both. Before he could even move, Neville was in front of him and his lips were on his own. When they finally pulled apart, Hermione looked between them both and asked, "Is that a yes, then?"_

 _"That's a hell yes."_

* * *

Prompt: (33) Blustery Winds

Thanks to Raybe for betaing.

Please read and review!

Merry Christmas all!


End file.
